


Alone Time

by Donauts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mental connection, Mild Gore, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pink Steven universe - Freeform, Post-Steven Universe Future, Romance, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Steven Universe - Freeform, Stevencest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donauts/pseuds/Donauts
Summary: Steven and Pink permanently separated five years ago when Steven was seventeen. And Steven never proposed to Connie.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Kudos: 35





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is Stevencest, so I am warning you if you don’t like that ship then don’t read it.
> 
> \-- this means scene change.

Steven was walking hand in hand with Pink on the beach. They were walking back to their beach house, while also listening to the beach waves crashing against the rocks. They both loved going to the beach. Especially when it was sundown, and with each other. They loved doing everything with each other. After they had gotten home Steven was making food for the both of them. He was making panini sandwiches. Which was Pink's favorite. After Steven had finished making Pinks, and after he had finished making his they were talking about what movie to watch for movie night. Steven said “ Maybe we should watch a comedy or something. Pink responded with “ A Romcom?” “ Yeah something like that pink” Steven said. 

After they had finished dinner they both decided that the movie they would watch was called “About Time”. When they had started to watch it they had cuddled up in the middle of Stevens bed. Pink had Steven around him almost like a bubble. Pink loved when he did that. Since Steven and Pink had permanently separated five years ago Steven kept growing, and Pink is still the height as Steven when he was seventeen. About halfway through the movie Pink was feeling tired, so he had started to lay down on Stevens lap. Steven was already asleep. Pink didn’t realize this until after he had started to get comfortable laying down in his lap. Pink got up, and shut the movie off he then went back over to the bed and moved Steven so that he was laying in a “normal” position with his arms not stretched out, and his legs not in an awkward one leg bent, and the other off of the bed. Pink knew he would move to have Pink wrapped up in his arms, but he still felt like doing that for Steven. Once Pink had gotten in bed he had put the comforter over them both. It didn’t take long for Steven to move and have Pink closer to his chest wrapped up in his arms. Pink was starting to feel really tired when he had done that. They fell asleep like this every night.

Steven had opened his own bakery called Star Bakery which was very popular, especially the cakes, because he put so much time and effort into making everything. But those were the sweetest. When it was morning since was a very good cook, he would always get up before Pink, and make them breakfast before he had to go to work at his bakery. Today Steven was making pancakes for Pink who had just woken up to the smell of pancakes that knew were going to be delicious, and so fluffy you could make a bed out of them if they weren’t food. Steven would usually take their breakfast up to their room to eat while lying in bed together. Pink would lean his head against Steven’s shoulder, because he was still tired of just waking up. Steven loved it when he did this, because he could smell Pink's very pungent smell of sweet roses. Steven loved that smell. 

After they had finished eating Pink said “Steven let’s just stay in bed today.” “Pink you know we can’t do that. I have to leave for work in fifteen minutes.” Steven responded. “I know but can’t you just tell people that you got sick or something?” Pink said while getting out of bed. Steven said “I can’t do that, because I have to work on the wedding cake that was ordered a week ago Pink.” Pink grabbed Steven by the waist and pulled him back on the bed. Pink said “I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me all day.” “I know and I would love that, but I have to go to work.” Steven responded while sitting up on his bed .Pink still had his arms wrapped around Steven's waist. Steven said “Pink I really have to get ready now.” Pink replied with“ What if you hired someone else, so that I could have more time with you.” “What if you come with me to work, and you can help me with the orders.” Steven responded. Pink thought about it for a minute, and said “Only if we’re allowed to have breaks so that we can be alone together.” “Okay” Steven said. Pink was mentally doing fist pumps to himself. “But it can only be like ten minutes at max.” Said Steven. Pink asked “Fifteen minutes?”. Steven gave in, because Pink used his puppy eyes, Steven gave a big sigh “Fine fifteen minutes no longer.” 

Pink finally let Steven up out of the bed, because Steven had to brush his teeth, take a shower, get dressed, and clean the kitchen in twenty minutes. Steven must have lost track of time with Pink. He couldn’t do all of that in twenty minutes, so he decided to not clean the kitchen, and only take a five minute shower. 

Pink just watched Steven as he did all of this except Steven taking shower. Pink also had to brush his teeth. He didn’t need to get dressed; he just liked wearing Stevens clothes. He really liked to wear his hoodies, because he could smell Steven and he felt like Steven was holding him in his arms.

After they had gotten ready they both got in the dondai. It took ten minutes to get to the bakery so Steven had to go a little bit over the usual speed of fifteen to make it eight minutes instead. After they had gotten to the Star bakery they had to unlock the doors, get the boxes for the orders, and wrap them up with ribbon, so that people could come and pick up their orders. Pink helped at the counter with people ordering what they needed. 

After a while they were finally on their break Steven had to make a little sign out of folded paper so that it sat up, and said “out on a break. We’ll be back in fifteen.” Pink pulled Steven into a kiss. Pink had been waiting to do that since last night when Steven had fallen asleep. Pink had brought an armchair from home so that they could sit down together. Steven wrapped himself around Pink into another deeper kiss. Pink started to take his hoodie off, but their fifteen minute alarm went off. 

After work Pink was very excited to get home so that they could be alone again. As they were approaching the house they saw Lapis, and Peridot waiting on the deck for them to get home. “Hey! Steven and Pink! You’re finally back!” Peridot yelled. Lapis told Peridot “Calm down Peri we’ve only been waiting five minutes.” Pink was kind of annoyed that he couldn’t be alone with Steven, but also excited to see them both. Steven and Pink both liked it when they came over to hangout with them, and catch-up with them. 

Once they got inside Peridot said “We made something for you you guys.” She held up a potted aloe vera plant. Steven said “Aww it’s so cute”. Pink just nodded his head in agreement.

They spent the next hour talking about what had been going on since they last spoke. Once they had stopped talking about that they decided to go on the beach since it was sundown. They spent about fifteen minutes just listening, and watching the light greenish blue waves crash against the rocks. After that Pink said “Why don’t we all go out with our feet in the water.” Steven thought that was a great idea, and said “Yeah of course let me just put my shoes higher on the beach, so that they don’t get washed away by the water.” 

They spent five minutes there before Steven got really cold since the season was mid autumn. Once they got out of the water they had gone back into the house to say goodbye to Peridot, and Lapis before they warped away on the warp pad. 

They were finally alone together after so long of being at work, and also with Lapis and Peridot. Pink was helping Steven with dinner. Together they made vegetarian dumplings. While they were eating Pink said “After dinner can we just cuddle?” Steven felt so much happiness from hearing him say it like he was a lost puppy. Steven said “Of course we can.” 

So once they finished dinner Pink and Steven went over to the couch to cuddle. Pink was worried that another person would come in, so he made a sign that said “we’re busy” and hung it on the door. Since they were finally alone Pink had gotten in Stevens lap, and cupped his face in his hands and said “I love you so much Steven.” “I love you too Pink.” Steven said right before kissing pink. They stayed like that on the couch kissing, then Pink started to take his hoodie off again this time nothing interrupted them. Steven also took his star shirt off. Pink had sat up on the couch as Steven had repositioned them so that Pink was in a sandwich between the couch and Steven. 

Steven felt Pink’s bulge in his pants against his hip. It was so hard that it felt like a gun was digging into his hip. Steven felt Pink's hands as he wrapped them around his bulge. As Steven was about to take Pinks pants off he heard the warp pad activate, and then saw Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl come off of the warp pad talking about how wrong their mission went. Pink used his speed to quickly put on both of their shirts before they could see them in the middle of it.

Pink ran upstairs with his head in his face afterwards though. The Crystal gems were confused about that. Pearl asked “Is everything okay here? Did you and Pink have an argument?” “No we didn’t have an argument. I was just cleaning a cut that Pink got.” Steven immediately regretted saying, because he knew that gems couldn’t get cuts. Steven still continued with the lie “I have to go and see if he’s okay. Okay bye guys.” 

Steven ran upstairs seeing if Pink was indeed okay, but only to find that Pink was laughing on his bed. Steven didn’t understand this at all since he was almost completely exposed to the Crystal gems. “Pink why are you laughing? We almost got caught again.” Pink responded “Because your face was so funny. Your mouth was open all the way. If this was a show your mouth would have been all the way on the ground.” Steven found this amusing, because he loved Pink's laugh. Steven sat down on the bed and held Pink in his arms while he laughed.

Once Pink had calmed down pink gave him a kiss. That kiss was an apologetic kiss for laughing for too long. Pink and Steven were tired after everything that had happened today, so they both fell asleep rather quickly.


	2. Finally alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Pink finally get to have their well deserved alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut. Just saying.

Steven had woken up as usual, but this time Pink was up before him making coffee for the both of them. Steven was not looking forward to the coffee, because he knew that Pink was horrible at making coffee. Steven still drank the horribly bitter over cooked coffee anyway, so that Pink's feelings weren’t hurt.

Pink didn’t really know how to make coffee. He would put too much coffee grounds in, he would put too much water in, and keep it on for too long, and he didn’t put in any creamer or sugar in the coffee ever.

Steven knew that he didn’t know how to make coffee, so he would usually try to make the coffee himself before Pink could. But sometimes Pink would beat him to making the coffee. Pink didn’t know that it tasted bad, but he thought that it would be nice to give Steven a break from time to time of making coffee everyday. Steven did appreciate that he did this for him, but he still had a hard time drinking it.

The bakery closed every weekend for Steven to get some rest from making all of the orders. So since it was the weekend he was able to have alone time. Before Steven thought about what he was going to say to Pink, Pink had already pulled Steven into a deep and loving kiss.

Steven sat on the bed while Pink was taking his shirt off, and straddled Stevens lap. Steven was kissing Pink neck as Pink had started to unbutton both of their pants. Steven had stopped kissing Pink's neck to take off his shirt, and he had repositioned himself so that his bulge was grinding against Pink’s. 

He heard Pink make a slight moaning noise, and found this rather amusing. He did it again, and Pink’s moans got louder as he did it more until he could feel Pink’s cock throbbing against his. 

Steven started to take Pink pants off when Pink stopped him. Steven was really surprised that he did that he’s never done that before.“Not yet.” Pink said. “Okay, but why” Steven responded with a confused look. “Because I just want to stay how we were for a little bit longer.” “Okay.” 

Steven sat back down as Pink straddled him again. This time Pink pushed Steven down on the bed, so that he was on top of him while they were rubbing against each other. Pink leaned in for another kiss as he was getting close to climaxing. 

Pink said “Okay I’m ready. Let’s do it.” Steven stood up as he was taking his pants off. Pink took his pants off to show his completely erect cock. Steven knew that even if he didn’t touch him now he would come within a few minutes of having been penetrated. 

Steven got the lube that was in his nightstand drawer by the bed. He put some on his fingers getting ready to stretch Pink. Pink knew that since they hadn’t done this in awhile he would need more stretching. He liked it when Steven fingered him, but he liked it even more when he would actually have anal sex with him. Pink let out a soft moan as Steven put in his pointer, and middle finger in his ass. Pink felt Steven start to open with two fingers as if they were scissors to stretch him. After that he inserted the third finger ,and did the same as he did before. But this time he started to rub Pink’s prostate. Pink let out a rather loud moan as he did that. Pink was ready.

He changed his position so that his dick and Pink’s asshole were aligned. He put his hard cock into Pink, and Pink made a loud and long moan. He started to thrust into Pink over and over again. Pink was getting really close he said “I’m about to come. Do it harder.” Steven was pleased to hear that, and he thrust into Pink, so hard that it made Pink moan so loud, and come all over his gem it looked like ice cream had spilled on Pink.. Pink said “Keep going.” 

Steven was getting close now. He started to thrust in and out even harder now. Steven thrusted harder in, but out slower as he was about to come. He said “Pink I’m coming.” And Steven let out a loud deep moan that went higher at the end. He had come in Pinks asshole for the first time now, and he loved it. He stayed inside of Pink for a little bit until he finally took his dick out, and he saw that Pink’s asshole was filled with his come.

They took a shower together to get all of the come off and out of Pink which took shorter than Steven thought. They stayed in the shower together with Steven washing Pinks back, and then they reversed it so that Pink was washing Stevens back.

They hadn’t realized that the time was already nine PM until after they got out of the shower. Instead of making food they just ordered pizza. They had finished the pizza around ten thirty before they danced while listening to slow classical music. Pink was resting his head on Stevens shoulder while Steven was reading his head on Pink's head as they slowly danced for another half hour.

They had gotten so tired from today that after they got in bed they fell asleep within five minutes of laying down together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I’ll post the next chapter either tomorrow or over morrow. Sorry that this chapter was short.


	3. The question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is planning a nice day with Pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only has fluff.

Pink woke up in the middle of the night hearing Steven mumbling. He thought that he must be sleep talking again, but instead he found Steven at his desk writing something down. Pink said “What are you doing? Come back to bed.” “Oh! Pink you’re awake. Of course I’ll come back. I just need a minute to finish this.” Steven responded. Pink responded with “Okay but just one minute.” Pink had fallen back asleep before Steven could finish.

In the morning Pink woke up with Steven in bed? It’s already one PM. He's usually up by now, so why is he still sleeping. Pink said “Hey, Steven wake up.” “Ugh just a few more minutes.” Steven said with a tired slurring voice. Pink gave him a few more minutes before waking him up.

Pink was still wondering what Steven was writing down last night. He got up to check the desk, but only to find that two pages in Stevens' journal were ripped out. Pink was just really confused. Steven would never do that.

Pink asked “Steven, what happened to your journal. Did you accidentally rip it?” “Oh that, uh no I did it on purpose.” Steven responded. Okay now Pink was really worried about Steven. 

“Steven! Don’t you have to open the bakery?” Pink yelled. Steven responded with “No, I said that I was too busy for today.”

Pink was really confused and worried about Steven. Pink said to himself he’s acting really weird. I hope nothing happened. Pink thought that maybe he did something wrong the other night. Pink asked “did I do something wrong the other night?” Steven responded with a reassuring voice “No, god no. Last night was perfect.” Pink was pleased to hear that as he sat at the table.

Pink asked Steven “What were you writing about last night though?” Steven said “It’s nothing. It’s just an idea.” 

Steven was readying a picnic basket for something Pink didn’t know yet. He guessed that it was just a picnic, but he didn’t guess what was going to happen then. 

Steven said “I’ve got to go out for a little while. Don’t go anywhere.” 

Pink smiled and thought that he would never go anywhere unless Steven told him to. He waited around the house flipping through shows, and movies on the tv. 

It wasn’t until right before sundown that Steven came back on Lion. Steven called out from outside the house “Pink come outside. I have a surprise for you.” Pink was intrigued by this. He always loved Stevens' surprises.

Lion warped away to a place on the beach where they could see the setting sun behind the ocean. There was a picnic blanket that had white and red roses on it. 

“Steven what is all of this?” Pink asked. Steven replied with “Pink there’s something very important that I want to say to you today.” 

Steven picked up his guitar as he sat on a rock, and started to sing  
“I'd rather be tall  
I'd rather be smart  
I'd rather be sure you know I care  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you start  
I'd rather be sure you know I'm there  
I'd rather I always be a part of whatever you do  
I'd rather be me with you  
Wherever we go  
I already trust  
I'd know what to do if it were us  
I'd know what to say  
I'd know how to be  
I'd know your entire syllabus  
I can't think of any other thing in the world I would rather do  
If I could be  
I'd rather be me with you.” 

“Steven, that's so beautiful.” Pink responded to his song. Pink saw Steven start to bend down on one leg, so that he was kneeling on one knee with his hands holding the glow bracelet. “St-Steven?” Pink stuttered. Steven looked up at Pink and said “Pink, will you marry me?” Pink was shocked, and was speechless. Of course he wanted to, but he couldn’t seem to get the words out. He finally said “Y-yes, o-of course Steven.” 

As Steven was put the bracelet on Pink gave Steven a long kiss. They danced together listening to slow dance music until the sun went down. 

They went back to their house to make some popcorn for movie night. They both forgot that tonight was joint movie night with all of the Crystal Gems, so they had to clean up a bit downstairs and upstairs in their room. Right after they had finished charging the sheets on their bed they heard the warp pad activate. 

“Steven and Pink are you ready for movie night?” Pearl called out. “Yeah we’ll be there in just a minute.” Steven responded. 

“You ready?” Pink asked. “Yeah I’m ready Pink.” Steven replied. Pink was leaning against Stevens shoulder as they walked downstairs hand in hand. Garnet was the first to realize what had happened, because she saw the glowing bracelet on Pink's wrist. She wasn’t surprised that Pink said yes, but surprised that Steven had done this now. Pearl noticed second after Pink had picked up Steven and floated down the rest of the stairs. She saw it dangling after Pink had put him down. Steven and Pink sat down on the couch. Pink giggled, because he was so happy about this. Amethyst finally notices when Pink went to go grab the popcorn for the movie that was yet to be chosen. None of the Crystal Gems said anything, because they were waiting for Pink or Steven to tell them.

Steven chose to tell them after the movie. He had already narrowed down three movies to pick out of for tonight. 

“Let me pick it this time.” Amethyst said while running over to pick the movie. “I pick this one it looks good. I choose Love, Simon.” She held up the movie in her hands so that everyone could see. Steven said “Okay let me just grab the remote.” 

Once they started watching the movie Pink sat in his usual position with Steven’s arms wrapped around him as he sat on his lap. While they were watching the movie Pink looked at Steven and thought “I love you Steven.” “Did you say something Pink?” Steven asked. Pink kind of panicked “Can he hear my thoughts now? No, no way, I must have just said it aloud.” He thought to himself. 

Once the movie had finished Steven wanted to talk to Pink in their room upstairs about telling people about their engagement. “Would it be okay if we told Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst?” Steven asked Pink. “Yeah, yeah of course.” Pink responded. They came down the stairs ready to tell them about their engagement, but Amethyst blurted out “Congratulations guys I’m so happy for you.” “Amethyst!” Pearl said while raising her voice a little. “It’s okay Pearl we were about to tell you anyway.” Steven said. “I can tell that you guys are happy with each other, so I’m glad that it’s your turn to be married.” Said Garnet. Pink said “Thank you guys for supporting us.” Garnet said “We are so happy for you guys. We will leave you two alone now.” Steven and Pink both said “Okay goodbye.” at the same time.

It was late, so they got their bed ready to sleep, and as they were getting in bed Pink gave Steven a goodnight kiss, and after that they fell asleep in each other’s arms cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it I really like writing I thought it was cute, but follow my Twitter Donauts, because I’m going to be updating it slower than before due to my work, and I will be making them longer. I will be tweeting about when the next chapters will be coming out. And in this au Steven never proposed to Connie


	4. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven get's sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating it slower, because the chapters will be longer. There is some gore, so if you don't want to read it skip from "because he knew there was something wrong" and and go to the next paragraph.

Pinks POV

Pink had to go to the store to get groceries, and medicine for Steven since he got a cold. He got lost a few times in the store trying to find the fruit section, and vegetable section since they were in separate parts of the store. He kept thinking he was in the right place, because he was in one of the produce aisles.

As he was reaching down to get the cold medicine, he sneezed? He was very confused, because he had healing powers so how could he get sick he was also a diamond. Was he able to get sick? He decided to call Pearl to ask her if it was possible for a diamond to get sick. Pearl didn’t pick up, so he left a voicemail “Hi Pearl it’s Pink. I have a weird question. Can diamonds get sick?” He hung up after that.

—-

Pink was on his way back home and sneezed again. He was getting very worried, because Pearl wasn’t answering his calls and texts. He saw the house and was getting ready to ask Steven about it.

— Stevens POV

“No Pink, don't be silly. Diamonds can’t get sick. Where did you get that idea.” He said after taking the cold medicine. “I sneezed Steven more than one. Twice I sneezed twice Steven.” Pink said with a worried look on his face. Steven was shocked and confused. “Maybe it’s because you were part human for a while.” Steven replied hoping that would make sense. “But I’m all gem now. I don’t have any human in me, and my healing won’t work. I already tried it.” Pink responded to Steven with a worrisome tone in his voice. Pink said “It just doesn’t make sense at all.” “I know, but maybe Pearl will know what’s going on.” Steven said while reassuring Pink by giving him a hug, and kiss on Pink's forehead. Pink answered “Pearl won’t answer me though.” “Just wait a bit Pink.” Steven said while trying to keep Pink calm.

Pink felt his phone vibrate as he got a text from Pearl. “I’ll be over in five minutes.” Pink said aloud reading the text from Pearl. “Okay so let’s just wait for Pearl.” Steven said.

Pearl took a lot longer than five minutes; it was at least ten. Pink was Sneezing a lot more than before. Pearl was so confused. A Pink sneezing? Well this was a first Pearl thought. “Could it be because you were half human for so long?” She asked. “But I haven’t had any human in me for five years.” Pink said. Steven whispered to Pink “Pink what if it’s because of last week?” “What about last week?” Pink whispered his response. “You know, how I didn’t use protection or pull out.” Steven was still whispering. Pinks eyes widened with shock. “But we got all of it out right?” Pink whispered to Steven.

Pearl was getting tired of their whispering “What are you two whispering about?” She asked with a stern voice. “It’s nothing Pearl.” Steven responded. Pearl knew that it wasn’t nothing, she knew that it was something important.

She gave up asking about that for now, but she was still going to find out what they were talking about. She still needed to figure out how to help Pink, because the cold medicine didn’t help at all for him. 

Pearl called Garnet to come help. Garnet was also confused with the fact that Pink had gotten sick. She said “Pink will be alright, but before he gets better he will get much worse.” “How bad is it going to get Garnet?” Steven asked worriedly. “Pretty bad.” She replied. “How bad is pretty bad Garnet?” Steven asked, sounding more worried. Garnet said “He will get high fevers at night that keep him up all night, sleepy in the day, but he won’t be able to sleep because he will have a terrible aching in his body, and he may or may not start to have some hallucinations at night.” Stevens' face went pale with hearing how bad it would get for Pink. “You’re not being serious, are you?” Steven asked hoping that she wasn’t serious, but when she answered him “I'm almost certain that this is going to happen.” he got so worried that it wasn’t going to be okay. “And you’re sure he will be okay?” He asked her. “Yes I am one hundred percent certain that he is going to be okay.” Garnet said while walking back to the warp pad with Pearl. “We’ve got to go now, just take care of him.” Garnet said before activating the warp pad.

Steven was worried, and didn’t know what to do. He was thinking of going to ask the Diamonds for help, but he couldn’t activate the warp pad by himself without the whistle. He had misplaced the whistle a while ago, but since he had Pink he never needed it until now. He called Lapis and Peridot to come over and watch Pink while he was gone, and of course they said yes. 

They warped in, but he still couldn’t find the whistle. He looked almost everywhere. “What are you looking for Steven?” Peridot asked. “Uh I’m looking for the warp whistle.” Steven replied while not really paying attention to them. “Is this it?” Lapis asked while holding up an old light blue long lollipop. Steven was disgusted with the fact that Amethyst must have left that there, but also knew exactly where the whistle was after he saw that. He pulled the whistle out of his cheeseburger backpack. He didn’t know why the lollipop reminded him of where he put it, but nonetheless he had found it. “Alright I’ll be back later Pink. I love you.” Steven said while giving him a goodbye kiss on his forehead “I love you too.” Pink said before Steven activated the warp pad warped to Homeworld.

—

Steven arrives at Homeworld outside the palace, and goes off to seek the Diamonds help. “White, Yellow, Blue I need your help again. It’s about Pink” Steven shouted from the doorway into the palace as he was looking for them. He kept walking down the halls of the Diamonds palace. 

—

He went to look in Pinks old room to see if anyone was in there. As he walked towards the room he thought that no one would be in there, and as he was walking beginning to turn his direction into the room he saw that indeed no one was in Pink's old room.

—

As Steven was approaching Blue’s room he stood right before the turn to go into Blue’s room, because heard her talking to someone he couldn’t quite make out who she was talking to. He doesn’t recognize this voice, and yet it sounded so familiar. The Kindness in this voice is so familiar as if he’s heard it his entire life, but he knew that he couldn’t know who this was. It sounded like his mother Rose Quartz. He started to turn into her room to see that it was different Rose Quartz, but not his mom. He was still kind of uncomfortable with being around them since he hadn’t completely forgiven her for what she had done. “Hi” Steven said with an awkward smile. “Hi” the Rose Quartz responded with her face not making any movement other than her eyes widening as she saw Steven Universe. She walked away from Steven going towards the way he came in. 

Steven said to Blue “Hi Blue I have a question. It’s about Pink.” “Hi Steven where is Pink I don’t see him with you?” she asked while looking around to see if he was hiding somewhere. “Actually Pink got sick Blue. Can diamonds get sick?’ he asked with a concerned look on his face. “Steven I’m glad you still have a sense of humor like Pink. No of course diamonds can’t get sick Steven.” she responded while slightly laughing. Steven said “He is sick though, and I’m worried about him.” “This has never happened before if you are serious. If you really are serious then maybe we should go to Yellow.” She said while looking at Stevens' concerned face to see if he was indeed joking. 

—

As they were walking into Yellows room they saw her Steven said “Yellow can diamonds get sick?” with an even more concerned look on his face since Blue wasn’t sure about it. “No of course not Steven. Don’t be silly.” Yellow responded while looking at Blue, then looking down towards Steven. “But Pink is sick Yellow.” Steven said while trying not to look distracted while thinking of Pink. “Steven that’s impossible diamonds can’t get sick, don't be ridiculous.” Yellow said, starting to get kind of annoyed. “Yellow I’m serious about this. He really is sick, and I’m worried.” Steven said with a serious tone in his voice. “Well I-I’m not sure I don’t think any diamond has been sick. You should ask White she should know, oh and Blue stay I need to talk to you.” Yellow said while looking at Blue. “Okay I’ll go ask her then bye Yellow bye Blue.” Steven said while leaving Yellow's room.”

—

Steven was approaching Whites room now getting ready to say that Pink was sick for another time. As he was turning into White’s room he said “White Pink is sick, has this ever happened before?” He was surprised to find that White wasn’t in her room, but instead the other Rose Quartzes were in her room. Steven was very worried about White, because She didn’t usually let anyone into her room without her in there. He was more uncomfortable with all of these Rose Quartzes, because they all looked so similar to his mom. “Do any of you guys know where White is?” Steven asked awkwardly. “She should be in the throne room.” the one in the back of the room who looked most like his mom. “Thank you” Steven said while walking away from the room.

—

Steven was walking through the large halls to the throne room while hoping that this would be the last time asking it, because everytime it makes him more worried about Pink. As he approached the throne room doorway he saw White lost in thought. He never saw her lost in thought, so he wanted to make sure that she was okay. “White I have two questions.” Steven said as he was getting ready to ask her both questions. White had stopped being zoned out and looked at Steven and said “Alright, but where is Pink?” “Well White I’m here because of Pink actually. He got sick, and I don’t know what to do. Yellow told me to ask you how he could have gotten sick. Also are you okay, I’ve never seen you zoned out.” “I’m fine Steven, but as a diamond getting sick that’s unprecedented. I’m sorry but I don’t know how to help.” White responded to Stevens' question. “Alright, well I have to go back to Pink. Goodbye White.” Steven said as he pulled out the warp whistle, and activated it to go home.

—

Steven warped in at home to see that Pink was getting worse already. He was on the floor in front of the couch with a fever of 104 degrees fahrenheit, his breathing was short and raspy, he could barely keep his eyes open, and he had a hard time talking because he had a horrible sore throat. Lapis and Peridot looked worried Lapis said with a kind of shaky voice “He just got like this after we watched a movie with him we don’t know what happened.” Steven almost started to cry not realizing how long had been gone. 

Pinks POV

To Pink it felt like Steven had been gone for years, and with a high fever it looked like Steven was a giant. It seems like the hallucinations already began. Pink started to see several Stevens coming to help him; they all looked the exact same, so he couldn’t tell which one was the real Steven. He wasn’t sure where he should try to reach, until He felt Steven’s arms embrace him in a hug that he had longed for what seemed like a decade since he was gone, and wasn’t able to have Steven near him. The hallucinations were gone for now, but he knew that they were going to get worse the next time. 

“I’m sorry Pink I’m sorry that I wasn’t here earlier.” Steven cried while holding Pink in his arms. “It’s okay. All that matters is that you’re here now.” Pink said in a very weak and quiet voice. Steven was glad to hear his voice, but sad to hear that his voice was weak because of how sick he had gotten. He heard Steven siffle another wave of tears, and say to Lapis, and Peridot “Thank you for watching over him for me. You can leave if you want.” “Okay. We are going to come back and check up on you two.” Lapis said while getting on the warp pad with Peridot. Pink heard the warp pad activate which meant that he was alone with Steven. Finally he was alone with Steven again even if he was sick he was still happy. “Steven I’ll be alright. Please don’t cry anymore Steven. It’s not your fault.” “But I’m the one who got you sick Pink.” Steven said, crying more tears. “Steven I’ll be fine. I’m worried about you. You still have a cold right?” Pink asked while trying to sit up on his own. “Yeah but I took the cold medicine, so I’ll be fine for a while. Don't worry about me Pink I’m going to take care of you.” Steven said while holding Pink closer to him as he started to cry more into Pink's shoulder. Steven went over to the kitchen to make Pink some chicken soup for Pink.

“Steven, come here.” Pink said while trying to get up off of the ground only to find himself falling back down. Steven ran over to help him get on the couch and said “I’m here now, what is it? Do you need anything?” “All I need is right in front of me” Pink said while giving Steven a kiss. “I love you so much Pink.” Steven said before hugging Pink again. “I love you too Steven.” Pink said while holding Stevens head on his shoulder. 

No ones POV

Steven had gone back to the kitchen to finish making the soup, but he still kept Looking over at Pink every few seconds. Steven saw Pink sniffing the air as he smelled the chicken soup before asking “Is the chicken soup almost ready for us?” “It should be ready in a few minutes.” Steven responded while making a reassuring smile at Pink, and of course Pink returned with a smile.

Steven had finished making the soup, and took out two blue bowls with a horizontal greenish stripe around the entire bowl below the lip of the bowl. Steven started to walk towards the couch where Pink was sitting under a blanket that he must have found near the couch. “Steven you really are the best.” Pink said while Steven handed him one of the bowls of soup. “Well I love you very much, and I would do anything for you my love.” That made Pink blush, because Steven never said anything other than “Pink”. He loved it though, he loved hearing Steven call him “my love” it made him smile. Steven Realized this, because he said it on purpose. Of course he did this on purpose, he wanted to see how Pink respond to it, and he loved the way that he responded to it. “Steven I love you so much, thank you for everything. Also I would do anything for you, even if it meant me dying. As long as you are safe. I would even kill anyone if they wanted to hurt you.” Pink said while taking his first bite of the soup. Steven smiled and said “I love you so much too, and I know that you would do that for me. 

They decided to watch something, but they hadn’t decided if it was going to be a movie, or a show. “If we watch a show we wouldn’t have to figure what to watch after the first episode.” Pink said after feeling a bit better, because of the soup that Steven had made. “Yeah that’s true, but wouldn’t it be easier if we were to watch a movie, because then if we fall asleep it will shut off after it.” Steven said, but then he remembered that Garnet said that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep, because his body will be aching. He looked over at Pink and tried to smile to hide his anxiety at the thought of Pink being that sick. Pink thought about what to respond to what Steven had said about the movie, and not having to shut off the show before falling asleep. He was deciding on if he was going to say to watch a movie, or a show. He was about to say that he wanted to watch a movie then. “We don’t have to watch a movie. It’s okay you don’t have to worry about choosing which one would be easier.” Steven responded even though Pink didn’t say anything, it was like he knew what he was thinking, then Pink thought about movie night with the Crystal Gems where Steven heard Pink’s thought’s. “How did you know that I was debating which one to choose Steven?” Pink asked, kind of worried that he could hear his thoughts. “Well you were thinking out loud about which to choose.” Steven said as he was getting up to get the remote from the TV stand. “I’m pretty sure that I wasn’t Steven.” Pink responded even more worried. “Okay, well let's test it then Pink.” Steven said while sitting down next to Pink to cuddle with him.

Pink thought how he liked the soup, “So you really did like the soup.” Pink was worried, and he thought that from now on he will have to control what he thinks about. “It’s okay Pink. It only works when I’m close to you. Maybe this is good though. Maybe it works both ways” Steven said while covering himself and Pink with the same blanket. “Okay then think of something.” Pink said, while trying to not think of anything. Steven thought of which movie or movie they should watch. “Are you thinking of something Steven?” Pink said waiting to see if it does go both ways. “N-no I wasn’t thinking of anything then. Maybe we should try this later.” Steven said knowing that it didn’t work both ways, because of the test that they just tried.

“I’m feeling better now that you’re here with me Steven.” Pink said while moving onto Stevens lap. “I’m glad that you’re feeling better Pink. I was really worried about you. Well I still am just not as much seeing you better now.” Steven said with a sincere smile. Pink could feel his sincerity. He didn’t know how he knew, he just did. He thought that maybe that’s what he could do with Steven not telling him. Maybe he could tell what Steven was feeling. “Steven, what do you feel when I fall.” Pink said looking up at him with curiosity. “I get scared that you’re going to get hurt.” Pink thought of himself falling from the lighthouse. He could feel Stevens' anxiety that he would get hurt. “Steven I can tell what your emotions are!” Pink told Steven as he paused from looking for a show or movie to watch. “What Pink?” Steven asked, feeling nervous. “I can tell what you’re feeling, and you just got nervous when I said that.” “Let’s talk about this tomorrow Pink” Steven said while he was pushing Pink rose pink hair out of his face. “Alright.” Pink said while making himself more comfortable on Stevens lap.

Pink and Steven finally decided to watch a movie after twenty minutes of debating. They chose to watch a movie called Howl's Moving Castle. As they were watching the movie Steven looked down at Pink, and saw that he was falling asleep. He was glad that he was able to fall asleep especially since Garnet said that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. Steven was getting tired too, but he wanted to make sure that Pink fell asleep so that he knew that Pink was getting better. Pink said in a dreary voice “Steven I think I’ll be able to sleep tonight even though Garnet said that I wasn’t able to sleep.” “Yeah I’m glad you are going to be able to sleep tonight.” Steven said while smiling down at Pink. Steven put another thicker blanket on them, so that they would be warmer. Pink could feel the warm blanket on top of them making them feel a sense of comfort as they fell asleep.

—

Pink woke up around three AM to find Steven breathing harshly. Pink could feel Stevens' anxiety, he must be having a bad dream again Pink thought. Pink tried to wake up Steven, but only to see that wasn’t waking up. Pink got really worried, and tried to sit Steven up but he failed since Pink was still sick. Pink was worried about Steven, because all he knew was that something was wrong with Stevens dreams.

— Stevens dream

Steven was dreaming about Pink, and him getting worse and worse while he was sick, and bleeding out. “Steven please help me.” Pink said with a weak voice. “I’m trying Pink.” Steven said while trying to keep his eyes from watering up, so that he could try to help Pink from dying. “Steven please.” Pink said while trying to reach for Stevens face to hold in his hands. “I’m so sorry Pink.” Steven said in a shaky voice trying to cover the wound where Pinks arm should be. How did this happen? Steven thought as he was reaching for more bandages. “Who did this to you?” Steven asked Pink trying to find out who did this to him. Pink couldn’t answer, because blood filled his mouth, not allowing him to breath or talk. Pink tried to reach for Steven before he died, but failed as his arm fell as he died from not being able to breath with all of the blood in his mouth. “Pink? Pink please respond. PINK!” Steven yelled as he was holding Pink in his arms as he died. 

— Stevens dream ended

Steven woke up yelling “PINK!” Pink held Steven in his arms to calm him down. “Are you okay Steven? I could feel your anxiety, and then you felt worthless and empty. What happened in your dream?” Pink asked with a worried look on his face. “It was just a dream Pink. It’s nothing, don't worry about me.” Steven said, trying to not cry. “I’m sorry I worried you let's go back to sleep Pink.” Steven said getting up to go upstairs with Pink to their room. “Okay, but we'll talk about this tomorrow okay?” Pink said, leaning on Steven to walk. “Let’s just focus on getting upstairs.” Steven responded with a smile that he knew Pink could tell that it was a sad smile, but he still tried to hide it. 

—

Steven and Pink had gotten to their room. They started to walk towards the bed, but Pink lost his balance as he tried to take a step without holding onto Steven and fell back. Steven tried to catch him, but he fell too fast and hit his head on the floor. After Pink fell and hit his head he blacked out. Steven got worried that he would not wake up, because of his dream. He started to cry and held Pink in his arms hoping he would wake up. God he really needed Pink to wake up. 

Pink opened his eyes to find Steven holding him in his arms and crying. “Steven I’m okay now. I just hit my head. I'm fine, see?” Pink said as he replicated the hug. “I’m sorry Pink, I was just worried.” Steven said while sitting back, and wiped his eyes to get the tears out of his eyes to see Pink clearly. “It’s okay Steven, you don’t have to apologize, you were worried about me. I’m fine now so you don’t have to cry anymore.” Pink said while reaching his hand towards Steven's face to wipe the tears off of his face. “Okay I’ll try, but I can’t completely guarantee that I’ll stop.” Steven said while laughing a bit at what he said. Pink held Stevens and laughed with him. “Okay let’s go back to bed now.” Pink said while standing up with Steven holding him. 

They finally made it to their bed, and lied down as Steven covered them with the comforter. Pink felt much better with the comforter, and Steven held him closer to him. Steven tried to sleep, but he kept thinking of that dream he had. When he closed his eyes he saw Pink's dead bloody cold body in his arms. Pink could feel his restlessness, and turn around to give Steven a kiss. “Thank you Pink. I needed that.” Steven said as he was looking at Pink smiling at him. The kiss from Pink actually helped Steven, it helped him calm down and forget about that dream. After Steven had fallen asleep Pink moved so his back was against Stevens chest, so that he felt safe so that he would fall asleep easier. and well it did help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the gore, but I thought it was important to the story.


	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink is still sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a few months I’ve just been super busy with life and stuff.

Stevens POV

Steven woke up to see Pink smiling at him holding his face in his hands. Steven nuzzled Pink's hand as he started to stroke his face with his thumb. “How are you feeling today, my love,” Steven said as he was starting to sit up in bed. “I’m still feeling weak, but when I’m with you I feel much better,” Pink said, wrapping his arms around Stevens' waist. “I’m glad Pink, but we need to talk about how you got sick. You’re a diamond and you got sick? I asked all of the diamonds, and they all said that this is a first. Maybe it is because I didn’t have any protection or pull out.” Steven said as he sat Pink up next to him. “I’m not sure how I got sick Steven, but being around you is helping me get better. I know that for sure.” Pink said as he started to lie back down on the bed.

“What time is it?” Pink asked as he was watching Steven get out of bed and change his yellow sleep shirt to his star covered shirt. “I think that it’s around seven maybe eight,” Steven said as he was reaching for his phone to check the time. “Yeah, it’s seven thirty-six right now. Now it’s seven thirty-seven.” Steven said as he was walking over to kiss Pink. “Are you going to work today?” Pink said as he was looking at Steven sitting down next to him. Steven said “No of course not Pink. I’m going to be closing the bakery until you aren’t sick at all.” “But don’t you have orders that you need to do before tomorrow?” Pink asked as he started to lean onto Steven’s shoulder. “I finished the wedding cake last week, and the others were postponed by the people who ordered them.” 

Pink got a random idea to push Steven down on the bed, and cover them for the rest of the day. Steven responded to Pinks' thought with “We could do that Pink, but Peridot and Lapis are coming over today to check upon us.” “Oh yeah, you can tell what I’m thinking about. I forgot about that.” Pink said while looking kind of embarrassed. “It’s okay Pink I’ll try not to hear all of your thoughts,” Steven said reassuring Pink. “Come on let’s get up now. I still have to make breakfast right?” Steven said as he stood Pink up right next to him so that Pink could have support without falling again.

—

Steven was walking downstairs with Pink holding onto him very tightly. Steven was worried that Pink would fall again, so he held Pink close to his right side. To Steven, it felt like it took hours to just get down the stairs, but it took about thirty seconds maybe a little bit more. Pink could feel Stevens’s worried feelings, so the first thing that he thought of was to kiss Steven. 

As they were taking the last stair Pink said “Steven look at me please.” Steven turned his face, but before he could answer he felt Pink’s warm, and velvety lips touch his own. Steven was alarmed at first, but then he closed his eyes and it felt like everything around them just started to disappear. Pink pulled away so that they could sit on the couch and cuddle and maybe kiss some more. Well, they will definitely kiss some more. Steven really wanted to stay on the couch and makeout with Pink for a while, but he knew that he had to make breakfast for the both of them.

Steven started to make a simple breakfast that would also help Pink with his cold or whatever he had. He looked over at Pink as he started to butter the toast, and saw that Pink was looking for something. “What are you looking for?” Steven asked curiously. Pink didn’t verbally respond, he just put up his index finger to tell Steven to give him a minute. “Okay but tell me what you are looking for so I can help.” Pink did the same as before, just holding up his index finger. Steven tried to read Pink's thoughts, but he couldn’t. “Did you find a way to block me out of your head?” Steven said with a playful smile. Pink still didn’t verbally respond all he did was hold up his index finger.

“Pink stop just putting your finger up,” Steven said, trying not to get annoyed. “Steven just give me a few minutes,” Pink said, sounding irritated. “Is everything okay?” Steven said, starting to get worried. “Yeah I just need a minute.” said as he looked at Steven. 

Pink started to stand up again. Steven rushed over to help him from falling, but Pink didn’t fall; he was actually standing again. “Pink you’re already better from a few minutes ago? Not that that’s a bad thing I’m just worried.” Steven said while he was trying to understand what was happening. “Steven, I just forgot to use my floating power earlier,” Pink responded looking distracted. “Oh okay yeah, I guess I just forgot about that. Sorry.” Steven said while sitting down on the couch to the right of Pink.

“It’s okay Steven. I forgot to use my floating. Everyone is forgetful sometimes.” Pink said as he sat down next to Steven. “What were you looking for though?” Steven asked as he leaned on Pink’s right shoulder, and he felt Pink’s soft suede hoodie. “I was just looking for a notebook that I wrote some stuff in,” Pink responded while looking around again for the notebook. “What’s in it?” Steven asked as he sat up from leaning on Pink's shoulder. Pink said as he turned to look Steven in his dark eyes “I wrote something that I wanted to say to you. And to answer your question I guess I did find a way to block you out of my head.” 

“When and how did you learn to do this?” Steven said as he started to lie his head down on Pink’s lap. “I’m not really sure how, but I think that if I’m distracted and don’t want to talk,” Pink said as he started to stroke Steven’s soft curly hair. “I’ve always loved it when you do that. It always helps me calm down, or it just makes me feel better.” Steven said as he started to forget about the food that he had left on the counter. Steven started to feel tired as Pink stroked his hair, and decided to take a five-minute nap as he started to fall asleep with his head on Pink’s lap.

—

Pink heard the warp pad activate as Lapis and Peridot warped in to check upon them. Pink raised his hand and held his index finger vertically across his pink lips signaling to them to be quiet. “Hi, Pink. Are you feeling any better?” Lapis whispered to not wake up Steven. “I’m getting better, but Steven still needs his rest for now,” Pink said as he put his hand back on Stevens' hair to stroke it. “Do you need any help?” Peridot asked as she walked towards the couple. “If you could just get my breakfast that would be great,” Pink responded while pointing towards the kitchen counter to his butter on toasted bread. “Okay, I’ll grab it,” Lapis said as she started to walk towards the kitchen counter. 

Pink said “Steven” “Steven” “Steven” waking Steven up. “Hi,” Steven said with a happy, but tired voice. “Steven Lapis and Peridot are here,” Pink said while still stroking Stevens' hair. “Oh okay,” Steven said as he started to sit up and look at the both of them. Steven said, “Hi guys, sorry I didn’t hear you come in.” Steven heard a loud crunching and chewing noise to the left of him, and he looked over to see that Pink was eating the toast that he had made for him before he ran over to help Pink. Pink told Steven as he turned to look at him with the toast in the mouth “Steven this toast is really good.” Steven smiled at him and ruffled the top of Pink hair making a sort of a mess with his hair “I’m glad you like it Pink.” 

Pink smiled back and leaned towards Steven’s face to kiss him but before he did less than an inch away from Steven’s lips Pink said “I love you, and I will always love you.” and then moved closer to kiss Steven. Lapis and Peridot stood there for a few seconds waiting for them to stop so that they could ask the couple if they needed anything. “Do you guys need anything?” Peridot said while purposefully interrupting them. “Oh! Um no not right now. Do you need anything?” Steven asked as he repositioned his head so that his chin on Pink’s left shoulder. “No. Everything is alright. We will be leaving now since everything is alright” Lapis said as she looked at Peridot and nudged her head towards Pink and Steven signaling for her to say bye. “Oh bye, guys,” Peridot said as she started to walk towards the warp pad. “Bye guys,” Steven said as he raised his right hand to wave goodbye. “Bye,” Pink said not moving at all because he liked it when Steven did this.

“Steven?” Pink said while patting Stevens back. “Yeah Pink?” Steven said as he sat up to look at Pink. “You’re getting hot” Pink said as he held the back of his right hand to Steven’s forehead. “Where is the cold medicine?” Pink asked as he stood up looking around. “It should be in the cabinet above the microwave,” Steven said as he laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, but then opened them after hearing glass shatter in the kitchen. “Pink?” Steven said while standing up, and couldn’t see Pink in the kitchen. Pink didn’t respond. “Pink?” Steven said as he started to walk towards. Pink still didn’t respond. “Pink Please answer me,” Steven said before he saw that Pink had passed out onto the kitchen floor. 

Steven ran to Pink even though it was about five feet he still ran. “Pink!” Steven said as he fell to his knees Steven and tried to sit Pink up, but with his cold, it was hard for him. “Pink come on get up,” Steven said as he was trying to wake Pink up. “Please Pink wake up. Steven pleaded again. Pink opened his eyes. The pink irises of his eyes were glazed, and Pink could barely say “I’m sorry my power isn’t working anymore.” “I don’t care about that. I just care about you. What happened?” Steven responded, holding his tears. “I don’t know, I'm just really tired, can I take a nap?” Steven said, “You don’t have to ask Pink.” Steven said with a small chuckle.

—

Steven had to call Lion into the house to help him get Pink upstairs into bed and decided to call Connie and ask her if she could get cold medicine. He was waiting for her to pick up, and then he heard her pick up. “Hi, Connie uh could you get me some long-lasting cold medicine,” Steven said while sitting next to Pink's lying body on the bed. “Yeah of course, but what about Pink?” She asked while getting ready to go. “He got sick,” Steven said while looking at Pink and lied down next to him, and told Lion to go to Connie. “Oh, I didn’t know that diamonds were able to get sick with healing powers and all,” Connie said as she left the house and got on Lion. “Yeah, we don’t know what happened either. I think that he may have gotten sick from me.” Steven said as he shifted to be upright on his back. “Okay well, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Connie said as she hung up.

Steven felt so tired after all that had happened today, even though it was only noon he was still just exhausted from everything that was happening. He lied back down on his left side to look at Pink's cute sleeping face. While looking at Pinks’s face sleeping in bed next to him Steven started to drift away to sleep.

—

Steven woke up because he heard knocking right outside his room, but it was coming from the balcony. He peaked over his shoulder to see who it was and saw that it was Connie with cold medicine, and ingredients for chicken soup. “Hi, Connie,” Steven said as he got out of bed sighing, and walked towards the screen door outside of his door. He reached his left arm around the back of his head and used his hand to scratch the back of his head. 

When he got about halfway to the door he fell on an old sweater that had been left on the floor by Pink. He hit his chin as he fell on the floor, and he made a somewhat loud noise of pain which woke Pink up. “Steven are you okay?” Pink said in a half-awake voice. “Yeah I’m fine I’m just tired,” Steven said as he was getting off of the floor to see Connie with a worried face. 

Steven sighed as he got up to open the door. “Steven, how have you been. I feel like it’s been forever since we’ve seen each other.” Connie said as she got off of Lion. Steven took a step back as he was hugged tightly by Connie. 

As Steven pulled himself from the hug he said “Yeah, I guess it has been a while since we’ve seen each other.” Steven got up off of the ground and put his hand out for Connie to grab to help get off of the ground. Connie grabbed his hand, and lifted herself off of the ground. “Thanks Steven.” Connie said as she fixed her hair and dusted off her knees. 

“Hi Connie,” Pink said as he stretched his arms in the air. “Oh, hi Pink.” Connie responded with a smile. Pink got out of the blue comforter, and got up out of the bed with Stevens' assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the relatively short chapter, and thank you for reading it.


	6. What do you want in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You choose

I am going to do something that someone told me was effective. What do you want as a reader in this fanfic. I will try to write it in in the chapter after the next. Disclaimer I will not do murder, rape/non-con, and I will not do anything that has anything to do with gore anymore. Comment what you would like in it, and I will choose 2 or 3 to put in the next chapters to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want


	7. I love you,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t want to read smut then don’t read past “lion opened a portal.” And you can read the last paragraph.

Pinks POV

“Pink, how are you?” Connie said as she walked over to Pink to hug him. “I’m feeling better today, thank you for asking. “I’m feeling better today,” Pink said “I think I might be better today. Thank you for checking upon us.” Pink said with a slight smile across his face. 

“Of course, I will always check up on you guys whenever either of you is sick. And if you ever need anything just call me okay?” Connie said as she got back up on Lion to leave. 

“Yes we will, bye Connie, and thank you, Connie,” Steven said as he closed the screen door looking at Connie as she waved before Lion opened a portal.

No one’s POV

“Okay well, now what?” Pink asked as he floated down the stairs feeling much better than yesterday. As he reached the bottom he almost lost his balance, but then caught himself as his feet touched the ground. “I think I’m still a little bit sick Steven.” He said as he looked back up at Steven. “I hope you are going to be fine by tomorrow,” Steven said as he went down to Pink to kiss him. Steven pulled Pink close to him and started to move his face closer to Pinks’ and Pink did the same. As they started to kiss Pink opened his mouth and traced his soft tongue against the seam of Steven’s velvety lips. Steven obliged and opened his mouth to let their tongues dance in harmony. 

Pinks pulled away, and as he pulled away he wiped the saliva of both his own and Stevens. Pink took Steven’s hands and walked over to the couch. Steven sat down as Pink started to kneel. Pink unbuttoned and unzipped Stevens jeans he started to feel Steven’s bulge as he pulled Steven’s underwear off. Pink softly wrapped his hands around Steven’s hard dick and licked the tip. Steven made moaned as he did this to say “Keep going I want more”. Pink started to put Steven’s completely erect cock in his mouth and started to blow him. Pink started to go all the way down on Steven’s nine-inch dick, and since he was a gem he didn’t have any gag reflexes so he was able to go all the way down to Steven’s balls. Pink wrapped now his extended tongue to wrap around all of Steven’s dick as he lifted his head to suck on the tip again. Pink started to bob his head up and down Steven’s shaft. Pink moved his head so that the tip of Steven’s dick so that it slides against the roof of Pink’s mouth. Steven moans very loudly after this. 

“I’m close,” Steven said holding back another moan. Pink pulled away after he said that to tease him. Steven picked Pink up and laid him on the couch on his back as he started to take off his shirt. Pink unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them too. Steven took off Pink’s pants and underwear at the same time. He walked up to the bedroom leaving Pink completely naked on the couch. Steven walked down from their bedroom with lube in his hands. He put some on his middle finger and ring finger as he stood next to Pink. “Are you ready?” Steven asked Pink. “Yeah, I’m ready,” Pink responded. Steven spread Pink’s legs apart so that he could stretch him. He inserted both of his lubed fingers. 

After about five minutes of stretching Pink with two fingers, he inserted another finger. “Do you think you’re ready now?” Steven asked as he pulled out his fingers. “Yeah I’m ready,” Pink responded. “Okay,” Steven said as he inserted his dick into Pink’s asshole.

As Steven began to move he heard a slight moan from Pink. Steven began to grunt from time to time “Pink,” Steven said as he rammed into Pink making him jolt and grunt and moan at the same time. “Yeah?” Pink said as he jolted again after Steven rammed into him again. “I love you,” Steven said as he leaned down to kiss Pink. Pink kissed Steven back “I love you too,” Pink said as he was rammed into again.

Steven began to pick up the pace again, but this time he was ramming into Pink harder. Intense moans and grunts were coming from both of them. “I’m getting close,” Pink said as he started to pant. 

Pink said “Let’s change positions,” as he pulled away from Steven. Steven remained silent as he watched Pink. Pink pushed Steven down on his back onto the bed. Pink got onto Steven and went back down on his dick. Pink was naked on top of Steven going up and down over and over until he finally came. 

Come leaked out of Pinks gaping asshole as Steven pulled out of Pink. “That was great Steven,” Pink said with a pleased face and voice. “It really was,” Steven said as he lied down next to Pink. “I love you,” they both said at the same time. Pink giggled as he leaned on his side. “I love you Steven Universe,” Pink said as he held Stevens' hand. “ I love you too Pink Universe,” Steven said as he put a hand on Pink's face.

Pink sat up and got on top of Steven pinning him down as he gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Pink lied on top of Steven and fell asleep. Since Pink was very warm it was almost like a weighted blanket on top of him and he also fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please comment or kudos it please.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the writing isn’t that great. My Twitter is donauts


End file.
